Girlhood
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Convertirse en hermana mayor no era cosa de todos los días, ¡y además!, una hermana mayor tiene que hacer lo que una hermana mayor tiene que hacer.


_Feliz cumpleaños, Kiba y Akamaru :) 7 de julio de 2015. Editado al 12 de marzo de 2017._

 _Los personajes, como siempre, propiedad de Kishimoto._

* * *

 _Girlhood_

.

.

.

Hana iba en el primer grado, y lo único que sabía con una certeza salvaje era que los niños eran idiotas. Estaba Kota-kun, por ejemplo, que le había pegado una goma de mascar en el pelo a Suiren-chan a pesar de que estaba prohibido mascar chicles en la escuela. Suiren-chan había llorado mientras trataba de quitarse el pegote desesperadamente, y la maestra tuvo que llamar a su mamá y la siguiente vez que Suiren-chan fue a clases tenía el cabello tan corto como Tou-chan. O estaba Kensaku-kun, que no perdía ocasión de patearle la pelota tan fuerte que le daba de lleno en el trasero a Yuga-chan, cuyo único pasatiempo en los recreos era mirar las flores del jardín escolar y por eso se agachaba a ver sus colorinches más de cerca. También estaban Jun-kun y Tatsuya-kun, que le habían escondido los zapatos a Wataru-kun justo a la salida y se rieron escondidos tras una pared mientras la mamá de Wataru-kun buscaba el calzado con impaciencia y lo regañaba por haberlos perdido. Los niños, Hana había decidido, eran idiotas. Además se burlaban de las coletas que le hacía Kaa-chan porque la división del cabello nunca quedaba recta y porque Hana siempre tenía algunos cabellos cortos en las raíces que las coletas no alcanzaban a agarrar durante todo el día. Kaa-chan también lo había dicho, cuando Hana le contó con lagrimones y la nariz llena de moco que en la escuela se reían de su peinado. «No valen la pena, Hana», le había dicho ella, acariciando su pelo suelto con suavidad pero al mismo tiempo Hana sintió esa ferocidad protectora Inuzuka mientras lloraba en los pechos de su madre, «los niños son unos gamberros idiotas». «¿Qué son gamberros?», había preguntado ella levantando su cabeza cuando se sintió un poco mejor. «Significa que son idiotas», dijo, y Hana volvió a pararse con orgullo frente a los idiotas, y con sus coletas todavía desiguales.

Itachi-kun era el único niño que no era idiota. Compartía la mesa con Hana y dejaba que sus perritos se escurrieran dentro de su maletita azul, para que Sensei no se diera cuenta, porque no le gustaban los perros. Además siempre sonreía cuando veía a los cachorros Haimaru meneando sus colitas pequeñitas mientras los perritos jugueteaban en el jardín durante el recreo, y había ayudado a Hana a enseñarles a cavar hoyos aunque al final los Hermanos no aprendieron nada. A la hora de la comida Hana le daba un trozo de la carne de ternera guisada que su madre preparaba y a Itachi-kun le gustaba tanto que no ponía mucha atención cuando comía y terminaba con manchas de salsa alrededor de la boca que luego se limpiaba con los dedos. Itachi le daba de las bolas de arroz en forma de pokebola y de la fruta que su madre le ponía en el obentō y compartía con ella las salchichas con forma de pulpo, poniéndoles voces graciosas tapándose la nariz para que Hana se riera.

«Voy a tener un hermanito», le dijo Itachi un día, como por casualidad, a la hora del almuerzo. Y solo entonces Hana, con una expresión radiante de felicidad, le dijo que ella también iba a tener un hermanito e Itachi le dijo que el suyo se iba a llamar Sasuke. «¿Sasuke?», había repetido Hana, todavía divertida, a lo que Itachi le dijo, sin mirarla mucho porque debía mantener el orgullo inflado en el pecho pero verse cool al mismo tiempo: «Sí, Sasuke. Ya lo he decidido.»

Itachi también le había soltado que tenía una casa en el árbol. «Mamá dijo que puedes venir si quieres», le informó. «También puedes traer a tus perritos». En la casa del árbol hicieron sus deberes y Mikoto les preparó la merienda. Hana creía que la mamá de Itachi era fabulosa, grácil y bella y tenía esas características que ella no veía en Kaa-chan, y mucho menos entendía, pero que aun así le hacían soñar y aspirar. Quería ser como la mamá de Itachi, pensó, pero cool y tan fuerte como Kaa-chan. Significó un cambio muy importante en su plan de vida, pues hasta entonces había querido ser Kaa-chan cuando fuera grande.

A pesar de todo era un poco contradictorio. Itachi ya sabía leer en silencio, como las personas grandes, aunque en la escuela el resto de la clase todavía practicaba el hiragana en oraciones cortas; y se sentaba a leer en un rincón o se ponía a hacer matemáticas con símbolos que Hana tampoco entendía mientras esperaba cortésmente a que ella terminase lo que habían mandado en la escuela. En la casa del árbol Itachi le regaló algunos de sus libros de cuentos e historietas cuando vio que Hana estaba un poco decaída, porque en el fondo sentía algo de celos, aunque no lo sabía nombrar.

Con todo, Itachi era un niño. Y los niños eran idiotas, había decidido Hana. Pero su hermanito iba a ser un niño según Mamá, y aunque eso podría catalogarlo como idiota también, Hana estaba feliz, porque su hermanito iba a ser un bebé adorable y no un niño idiota como los demás.

No se lo había dicho a Itachi-kun pero la verdad era que ella también tenía la vida decidida para su hermanito. Lo supo porque todavía le gustaba colorear como en el kínder y a veces llegaba a casa a dibujar perritos y a colorearlos con lápices, lápices de madera, porque a pesar de todo ella ya no estaba en kínder y ya no usaba crayones para bebés. Hana estaba en primer grado pero en el primer grado no coloreaban _tanto._ Entonces, uno de esos días en que estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor absorta en sus dibujos, su mirada había recaído en sus pequeñas manos que sujetaban los lápices, y decidió que Kiba no tendría que andar por ahí por la vida buscando dedos para morder como le había tocado a ella. Antes de saber que podía morder dedos, Hana había querido morder y morder y morder, morder todo el tiempo, o tener algo en la boca simplemente, y experimentar con la cola de Kuromaru (que, paciente, había levantado la cabeza extrañado y al final se limitó a reír silenciosamente cuando Hana empezó a darse cuenta que aquello no era buena idea) le había dejado la boca llena de pelos y la había hecho sentirse como un asqueroso gato, como los de la tele que escupen bolas de pelo, y había tenido que contarle a Kaa-chan lo que había hecho porque ya había escupido todo lo que podía, estaba borde del llanto, y todavía tenía la lengua llena de pelos. Tsume le había dado nalgadas por meterse cosas a la boca mientras la tomaba por la muñeca y la llevaba al baño a enjuagarse. Contra las expectativas, sin embargo, la historia tenía un feliz final, porque Hana descubrió que podía entretenerse al morderle los dedos a Kaa-chan y a Tou-chan mientras ellos hacían las cosas aburridas que hacían los adultos, como sentarse a ver el noticiero o charlar antes de dormir. Todavía le mordisqueaba los dedos a su mamá, cuando iba a su cuarto y trepaba por encima de su padre, que a veces reía una risa ronca e intentaba atraparla para hacerle cosquillas aunque Hana siempre se escabullía, acomodándose en el medio para ver la televisión. Los tres acostados, un poco soñolientos, la voz monótona del señor de las noticias, su papá acariciándole el cabello distraídamente, Hana que sostenía la mano de Tsume y tenía su dedo índice en la boca y babas en los labios, y Kiba que todavía estaba en la panza de su mamá y parecía más pelota de playa que hermano menor.

(Pero eso no se lo decía a sus amigas de la escuela. Hana ya estaba grande y ya iba a ser hermana mayor.)

Kiba nacería pocas semanas más tarde y Sasuke unos días después de él, pero a los meses Hana ya tenía la costumbre de sentar al bebé rechoncho en su regazo cuando veía las cómicas de las tardes, después de la escuela, e incluso desde antes cuando lo sentaba en el sillón se hincaba de codos frente a él, pudiendo contener la emoción apenas, y cuando Tsume no veía le quitaba ese juguete de aguas y le ponía un dedo en la boca. Kiba ni siquiera notaba la diferencia. Los dedos eran mejores, hasta el tontorrón de Kiba con sus juguetes de morder lo sabía, porque babeaba más los dedos de Hana y con la manita regordeta le tocaba los otros dedos salivando hasta que a Hana le salían arrugas en la piel babeada.

Es que Hana tenía las manos muy limpias. Si quieres jugar con Kiba, le decía Tsume en tono grave de contralto, limpia todo primero. Y aunque aquello era bastante impreciso, Hana sabía que "todo" implicaba aspirar la alfombra y los sillones (Kuromaru cooperaba también; se levantaba con parsimonia y respiraba hondo, a veces erizaba el imponente lomo para desperezarse o se sacudía, y agarraba a los Hermanos por el pescuezo y los arrojaba uno a uno a lo alto de un sofá), barrer el suelo y fregarlo incluso, esperar a que secase para extender la colcha de perritos café y cambiar las fundas de los cojines por unas recién lavadas y solo entonces corría hacia su madre, sonriente y a la expectativa, y Tsume, que había evaluado con ojo crítico su trabajo sosteniendo al bebé con un brazo, le sonreía en aprobación, pero Hana solo veía al bebé con las piernitas inútiles cuando Tsume lo pasaba hacia sus brazos extendidos.

—Ten cuidado, está obeso.

—¿Qué es obeso?

—Está gordo.

Y después de reírse y hacerle un poco de bullying al respecto a su ignorante hermano bebé, Hana lo cargaba con dificultad hacia su lecho recién preparado y encendía la televisión justo a tiempo y Kiba alargaba su manita, pero ella ya le había puesto el dedo en la boca. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por limpiar, los hermanos Haimaru se acercaban vacilantes hacia el borde del acantilado donde los había puesto Kuromaru, y tras unos instantes de vacilación, de mirar la considerable altura que los separaba del suelo y extender las patitas tanteando lo que no alcanzaban, se lanzaban encima de Kuromaru, que siempre se echaba bajo el sofá donde los había puesto por aquella misma razón y apenas bufaba cuando sentía a los cachorros rodar como bolas de nieve por su lomo. Los Hermanos trotaban chillando alegremente y llegaban a la mantilla, se les acercaban a los niños con sus colitas incesantes para olfatear el pañal de Kiba; Hana les rascaba el copete en lugar de alejarlos del bebé, y Tsume pretendía no notarlo.

Cuando Kiba estuvo en el primer grado había decidido que las niñas eran todas tontas porque pensaban en Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke y en muñecas y tenían la cabezota hueca; pero durante las películas de las noches todavía le mordía el dedo a su hermana mayor, cuando era el turno de Hana de escoger qué canal veían y a él dejaba de interesarle pronto. Se había cuidado de no mencionárselo al estúpido de Naruto ni a Shikamaru ni a Chōji, porque Kiba ya era un niño grande y ya no estaba en el kínder. Hana rodaba los ojos cuando Kiba se tiraba sobre ella con todo su peso y empezaba a mordisquearle el brazo y la muñeca con rugidos que, según él, eran de lobo como Kuromaru, y permitía que el pequeño idiota hiciera sus tonteras, porque al final a Hana le gustaba sentir los puntiagudos incisivos de su hermano, y porque ya tenía marcas hundidas de diminutos molares en el dedo favorito de Kiba.


End file.
